rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheNewProtagonist/Ruby and Jaune, a theory
NOTE: Okay, here's an ACTUAL theory. I decided to just quit screwing around with the fanfic-esqe stuff. This is just me, saying what I want to say. Also this is NOT a some BS reasoning for why RubyxJaune should be canon or something equally rediculous, just hear me out. This mostly is going to be baseless so if want to refute anything I say here, I basically won't be able to stop you but here goes; We know that Ruby is, more or less, going to play a pretty huge role in the events to come. I think we can all agree that this is the case. I also think, however, that Jaune's ultimate role in the story will bejust as equal in importance to Ruby's. Both characters have shown signs of great potential, Ruby getting bumped up two years and Jaune's alleged wealth of Aura power. This is where my theory begins, I think that Ruby's and Jaune's Aura will be made out to be legendarily powerful, just what humanity needs to neutralize the oncoming Grim threat. That there's not a chosen "one" but a chosen "two". Now you might be thinking "well, what difference would that make? They'd still be using the tired "chosen" trope." And you would be right. However, I still think Roosterteeth could make it work, lots of others have. Think Avatar: The Last Airbender or Harry Potter. Both have a chosen one, pretty much, but what makes them work as well as they do? It's because even though they're chosen, doesn't mean they're invincible. They are each just one guy, they both need tons of help to get done what needs getting done. They have powers that give them privelege over mostly everybody, but they're so limited in that power that they're not like, say, Link of LOZ fame who can just decimate whatever evil is before him. Now, here's where RWBY comes in. We know that Aura is an internal power that everyone has, we know that each person has a different color Aura and that (supposedly) it's color determines it's properties. We know that Jaune's is white, Pyrrha's is red, Yang's is yellow and we could assume (even though it hasn't been explicetly shown) that Ruby's is red. Here's my kicker, though, I don't think Ruby's Aura is red. I think it's black. As in darkness like black. Of course, would this betray Ruby's red motif? Yes. Yes it would. But that's what I'm getting at. Don't you think it'd be a little lame for all our characters to have such predictable Aura colors? That's Power Rangers nonsense. "Okay so if Ruby's Aura isn't red, why would it be black?" Well, that ties in to my theory. Like I said, we know there's something special with Ruby. We don't know what it is, but it's there and it's going to end up being a big deal. My theory is that Ruby's Aura, her "simple soul" is a conduit of darkness, like how the Grim are darkness and humnans are the light, as Pyrrha stated. Not to say that Ruby is some human/Grim hybrid, that'd be gross. But I do think that this story is going to come to a point that defeating the impending darkness will not save the world, rather the only way to save everybody is to restore balance between the forces of light and darkness ala Avatar and the only ones who can do it are Ruby and Jaune, with some help from their friends, of course. Category:Blog posts